


Connections

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Seigaku is a nickname for Seirin High, wherein Kuroko is an adopted Fuji sibling, Kagami and Echizen grew up together in America, and athletes enjoy supporting each other. Oh, and it’s a Dom/sub world.</p><p>
  <i>This story is now officially abandoned. Thank you to everyone who supported it and I apologize for leaving it unfinished.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You will probably need to know some amount of both animes (or mangas, whatever) to appreciate this story. If you only know one and want to go wiki the other one, go ahead. I do fully recommend both of these sports animes though.
> 
> Don’t worry Kuroko anime-only fans—this will not contain any spoilers, I don’t think. I’ll be working on it for a while cause I’m slow like that so the anime will probably finish the Winter Cup before I get there. That does mean, Prince of Tennis fans, we won’t be getting to the Nationals for a while. Cause they’re on the same timeline in this. (That means PoT is pretty much the same, but I’m making them all high schools, not middle schools.)
> 
> As usual for me, this has my true love of story universes—BDSM AU. That means it will involve kinky sex in various forms. AND MANY SIDE PAIRINGS! WHICH INCLUDE SLASH, HET, FEMSLASH, and other combinations. Most of the actual sex will be between the two listed main pairings.

“I want him to go!”

“We’ve had this conversation. I’ve listened to your reasons but, like I told you before, they aren’t enough once I’ve weighed all the factors.”

“You shouldn’t be selfish–”

“Selfish? I just made senior partner at the firm, Nanjirou.” Rinko threw her hands up, frustrated enough that she paced away from her husband so as not to give into the urge to be physical with him. It was a constant battle when Nanjirou was being an utter brat.

“It’s not like we need the money! You saved enough from when I was a pro, right?” Nanjirou blinked his cute grey eyes at her.

“I was certainly more financially sensible about it than you would have been, yes,” Rinko agreed dryly.

“See, that’s why I chose you.”

“You chose me? I seem to remember it being the other way around.” Heaven knew she hadn’t originally thought of herself as the type of Domme to want to collar a bratty sub, but Nanjirou had proven her wrong.

“Right. Which is why you agree with me that Ryoma can learn a lot at my Alma Mata.”

“I’m not saying he won’t learn anything, or even that he won’t enjoy it there. You know I only think the highest of your old coach. Certainly she deserves it for putting up with you for so long before I came around.”

“Then I don’t see what the problem is.”

Rinko sighed heavily. “Nanjirou, I don’t want to quit my job. Not when I’ve worked so hard to come as far as I have. Senior partner! Do you know how many others wanted this position?”

Nanjirou smirked. “Well you got it, ‘cause you’re the Domme of the great Nanjirou Echizen. No one else is more deserving.”

“Someone else is going to get it if we move.”

Nanjirou’s shoulders dropped. “I know. But Ryoma….”

“I want to go.”

Rinko twisted around. She hadn’t noticed her son standing in the doorway. It was a Sunday, so he should have slept in until noon, except it was only ten in the morning and there he stood with his tennis bag slung over one shoulder.

“See!” Nanjirou grinned. “As good parents, we couldn’t possibly deny the wishes of our child.”

“Shush,” Rinko said. Nanjirou closed his mouth, because they’d been together long enough he knew when he was allowed to push boundaries and when she didn’t have the patience for it. Now was one of the latter times.

“This is the first time I’ve heard of you wanting to go,” Rinko stated. “When we asked you last year, you said you didn’t care.”

Ryoma shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

“Tell me what changed.” She put enough of a command in her voice that her son, as much of a brat as his father but therefore still submissive, answered immediately.

“Taiga’s going.”

“Is he?”

Ryoma nodded, still not looking at her.

Rinko pursed her lips, an idea forming. She glanced at Nanjirou. He watched her intently, likely noticing something had changed.

The doorbell rang.

“Is that him?” Rinko asked. There were few reasons her son would wake up early on the weekend and Taiga wanting to hang out with him was one of them.

Ryoma nodded again.

“Get him, and tell him to come here. I want to talk with him.”

“Hai, Okaa-san,” Ryoma said, reverting to Japanese like he often did when he was being respectful.

Rinko walked over to where Nanjirou still sat on the couch. She gently lifted his chin with one hand. The beautiful gold collar around his neck gleamed briefly in the light. “Do _you_ want to move back to Japan, or would you be content if just Ryoma went?”

“Eventually I do,” Nanjirou answered honestly. “I miss it. But I can wait until you’re ready to retire.”

Rinko moved her hand to the top of his head, scrapping her fingernails along his head. Nanjirou closed his eyes happily. He rested his forehead against her hipbone. She continued to stroke him, even as Ryoma returned with Taiga.

Taiga stopped at the entryway to the living room, eyes moving from her to Nanjirou back to her. He flushed slightly, as if uncertain of him welcome on the scene. Ryoma shared none of his hesitation. “Mom, will this be long? I want to go practice.”

“Perhaps,” Rinko said. She pulled her fingers away from Nanjirou. “You and your father should go play a match in the backyard. I should be done with Taiga once you’ve finished.”

Nanjirou stood and stretched, sending a grin in Taiga’s direction before turning to his son. “Come on, little brat. Let’s see if you can get a point past me.”

“I’ll do more than that,” Ryoma muttered, following after.

Taiga watched them go. Rinko could tell by his stance he was nervous. She was a prosecution lawyer, and a damn good one at that. She knew how to read body language, knew the difference between a suspect simply nervous of being on the stand versus a guilty suspect nervous of being caught out. Taiga wasn’t hiding anything, he was simply worried he hadn’t realized he’d done something wrong.

“Come, sit.” Rinko took the seat her husband had just vacated. Taiga awkwardly sat on the other end of the couch. Rinko watched him for a moment.

“Is there something wrong, Ma’am?” Taiga asked. Rinko wasn’t surprised he broke the silence first. She’d eaten enough dinners with the budding Dom to know he was a brave one, not afraid to dive headfirst into a challenge.

“My son informed me today that he wants to move to Japan for his final three years of high school. As I know he doesn't dislike his current high school, I was naturally curious as to why. Do you know what he said?”

Taiga shook his head.

“He said you were planning on moving there.” Rinko fixed Taiga with a steady gaze. “Have you contracted with my son without my permission, Taiga Kagami?”

“No, Ma’am!” Taiga shook his head furiously. “Never with Ryoma.” He paused, flushing. “I mean… that’s not to say he isn’t… that I wouldn’t… except I wouldn’t… because he isn’t… for me I mean….”

Rinko had to laugh. Taiga stopped blubbering immediately, face still bright red. “Calm, Taiga,” she said. “I know brats aren’t for everyone and Ryoma certainly took after his father.”

Taiga’s red eyes softened. “It’s not that I wouldn’t date him, Ms. Echizen. It’s just, he’d walk all over me, you know? And he knows it. I’m more of a service Dom than anything. I want a sub I can take care of. And Ryoma does need to be taken care of… just by someone with a heavier hand than me.” Taiga shook his head. “I mean, not that I think he needs a sadist or–”

“I’m not so conservative that I consider sadism and masochism to be the devil’s sport, Taiga.” Rinko looked out the large bay windows that showed the backyard. Though she couldn’t hear them, it was obvious Nanjirou was taunting their son. Ryoma said something back and then served a quick ball—that Nanjirou easily returned because her husband didn’t know the meaning of going easy on someone.

“Ryoma’s probably a little masochistic,” Taiga said softly.

“Probably,” Rinko agreed, watching Ryoma chase after the ball. “He’ll likely never tell me if he is, but most brats have a least a pain kink, if not a full on punishment kink.” She turned back to Taiga. He was bright red again. “I don’t mean to embarrass you.”

Taiga scratched his cheek. “It’s okay. I’m just not used to it. My parents keep all aspects of their play separate from me.”

Personally, Rinko thought Taiga’s parents kept more than just their play separate from their son, considering how often he was left alone to fend for himself, but she kept that to herself. “So you have no romantic interest in my Ryoma.”

“No, Ma’am.”

“But you care for him.”

“Very much. He’s my best friend.”

Rinko raised an eyebrow. “I thought that other basketball player….” What was his name? She remembered Ryoma ranting about him, about how he took up too much of Taiga’s attention and how he’d wooed Taiga over to the dark side, being basketball, before Ryoma had managed to convince him to give tennis a try.

“Tatsuya? He’s my brother. Well, I mean, not biologically, but that’s… ah… not the same.” He shrugged. “And not Alex either. She’s kind of an older sister to me and Tatsuya.”

“I see.” She didn’t really but she’d let it slide. “Are your parents moving with you to Japan, Taiga?”

“No, Ma’am. They’re renting an apartment for me and they’re going to pay for all the bills and give me an allowance for food, but I’m living by myself.”

“Have you decided on a high school yet?”

Taiga shook his head.

Rinko smiled. She looked again to the backyard tennis court. Ryoma was on his knees, glaring up at Nanjirou, who was laughing. A tennis ball rolled at his feet. It was such a familiar sight and Rinko forced herself to realize that it might be one of the last times she saw it, if she went through with the plan now fully formed in her head.

But… Nanjirou was right. Ryoma would do well in Japan. He’d do well under Sumire Ryuuzaki’s tutelage. And maybe away from his father, he’d learn his own reasons for playing tennis. Because as much as she knew he loved the sport, she also knew he’d gotten lost in it several years back.

“Very well,” Rinko said, mostly to herself. She looked back to Taiga. “Tell me, Taiga, how do you feel about taking over guardianship for my son for the next three years?”

“I… Ma’am?”

“I know at your current high school, you keep an eye on him. Japan operates under a three-year high school system, not a four-year like here. Your parents probably already told you that you’d have to move before this year is over, too, because school starts in winter over there.”

“They already signed the paperwork with MLK High for me to drop out after the fall semester. I’ll probably fly to Japan a couple days after Christmas.”

Rinko nodded. “You’ll be freshmen again. Bottom of the pool. Answer me honestly, how well have you been able to shelter him so far at MLK?”

Taiga didn’t say anything immediately, showing Rinko he was actually thinking through his answer. “It helps that I’m tall,” he said finally. “And I’m on the basketball team. But Ryoma doesn’t think before picking fights. I’ve had to get physical a couple times.”

Rinko wasn’t surprised, though she was a bit upset to only be hearing about this now. Her son was too close-lipped about such things. “And in Japan?”

“I’ll be even taller based on average.”

“You’ll establish that you're his guardian early and you won’t let people push you on it.”

“Of course.” Taiga met her gaze evenly. “I’m a bit dense sometimes, Ms. Echizen, but I know Ryoma. I know when someone’s messing with him and he’s stopped being mad at me for stepping in. I wouldn’t let that be different even in Japan.”

That bubble of worry that had been constricting in Rinko’s chest ever since her baby identified as a sub suddenly burst. She was shocked to feel so relieved. “Good,” she breathed. “Then you’d be okay with living with him for the next three years?”

Taiga blinked, as if just now realizing what this conversation had been leading up to. “Yes! Yes, of course!” He began to grin.

“I’ll talk to you parents about it, and get the details of allowances and rent straightened out. You’ll be getting a two-bedroom apartment and if your feelings for Ryoma ever change toward the romantic you will tell me immediately.”

“Yes, Ma’am!”

“Don’t let him slack off on chores. He can’t cook to save his life, but he can clean and he will do his own laundry. Understand?”

Taiga nodded eagerly.

Rinko had to smile. “Then I’m glad you’ll be taking care of him.” She took a deep breath. “He’ll be going to Seirin High. It’s actually a private academy—Seirin Gakuen in Japanese. Most students nickname it Seigaku. It was Nanjirou’s high school and he has connections. You’ll both need to take the entrance exam, of course, but I imagine you’ll have no trouble getting in.”

“I don’t want to be accepted to a private school if I don’t deserve it, Ma’am.”

“It’s not different than getting a sport scholarship. You’re an amazing basketball player, Taiga, or so my son tells me. I’m sure they have a team, and also I’m sure that team will benefit from your presence.”

Taiga seemed to have nothing to say to that.

“Taiga,” Rinko said, so that he’d pay extra attention to her next words. “Ryoma turns fifteen in a month. He might not have found a Dom he wants yet, but I can’t help but think he will. What’s more, Doms will be looking at him. You will fulfill all your duties as guardian in this.”

“You want me to approve of the Dom before allowing Ryoma to enter into a contract with them?”

“I won’t be giving you full autonomy. In such a situation, I expect you to call me and consult, but since I won’t have met the individual myself I’ll be trusting your judgment.”

Taiga seemed floored by the trust she was giving him. “I… yes, Ma’am. I wouldn’t let someone unworthy contract Ryoma.”

“I know you won’t.” Rinko looked up as the backdoor opened and her family came marching in. “I’ll leave it to you to tell Ryoma the plan.”

“Plan?”

“We’re going to Japan together!” Taiga grinned, standing.

Surprisingly, a truly happy smile appeared on Ryoma’s face. He looked from Taiga to Rinko. “Really, Mom?”

“Really,” Rinko said. “If the arrangements suit you.”

Ryoma bounded forward and did something he hadn’t done in years—he hugged her. Just as quickly he pulled back, but still it was enough for Rinko to know she’d made the right choice. Nanjirou’s pleased expression was only an added bonus.

The two boys left the house soon after, off to play together on some street court where Taiga would inevitably practice dribbling while Ryoma shot against the backboard.

Rinko pointed to the ground at her feet and Nanjirou knelt.

“Thank you,” he said in that soft voice he reserved for his real feelings.

“I’ll miss him,” Rinko murmured. “Ryoga’s never been the kind to stay home and with Ryoma leaving too….” She shook her head. “But it’ll be good for him, I agree.”

“Don’t worry, Rinko-chan!” Nanjirou said, reverting to his usual insufferable tone. “I’ll make sure to give you enough work that you won’t even notice he’s gone.”

“You will, will you?”

“Well, I would be a horrible sub if I let my lovely Domme get bored, now would I?”

Rinko chuckled. “Oh I don’t think I’ll be bored. Not after a friend of mine introduced me to this new toyshop. In fact, I’ve been meaning to try out that suede flogger I bought last week.” She pressed a finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling. “But who could I use it on? I suppose if I went to the bedroom and saw a cute sub laid out bare for me on the bed….”

She didn’t bother holding back her smirk as her husband jumped to his feet and practically ran to the bedroom. She followed along at a much more sedate pace, happy to be able to take her mind off the upcoming departure of her son.

.o~o.

Some days, Tetsuya hated his own name. Kuroko (黒子) from the kanji for dark child. Names were prophecies and he was often lost in the dark like a little boy still crying for his mother. His first name was fine though. Tetsuya (徹也) for which his mother had chosen the kanji for devotion, instead of the kanji for iron or arrow or something else—but she chose devotion and therefore Tetsuya wasn’t surprised he turned about to be a sub. In the end, what he wanted in life was to devote himself to someone.

Tetsuya supposed it could be worse. He could have been trapped with the last name Kuroko without ever knowing what it was like to have a submissive parent figure in his life. His mother never kept a sub longer than a month—which had been the same with the man who’d given her the sperm to have him. But Kuroko Manami was a businesswoman with a strong partnership with Fuji Shuuta and she never hesitated in leaving Tetsuya to Shuuta’s wife when they traveled together.

It was all in the names, Tetsuya mused. Manami (愛海), the first character being love and affection, but not for her child or the submissives she could pick up with a snap of her fingers. Her true love was related to her second character, the –mi being the character for the ocean. The Kuroko-Fuji partnership had a stronghold on the shipping business. There was nothing Tetsuya’s mother loved more than when she and Shuuta had to fly out to some shipyard to check on things at the ground level.

Tetsuya no longer dreaded those long absences. When his mother was home, he had to spend awkward dinners across from her and lonely nights in his cold room at their house. When she was gone, he was given to Yoshiko’s tender care. Her name (良子) combined from the elements for good and child just proved how much better Yoshiko was at being there for him, and for her own children.

When Tetsuya had realized he was a sub, halfway through his last year of junior high and when he’d just started to realize the Generation of Miracles had gone all wrong somewhere, somehow—when he’d realized, he hadn’t gone to his mother first. He’d gone to Yoshiko. And she’d held out her arms and drawn him in and said she was proud of him for finding himself.

“At least now I don’t have to stick you in Syuusuke’s room,” she’d said—because he’d been sharing a room with Yuuta for years and the youngest Fuji sibling also identified as a sub. “And Yumiko and Syuusuke will be happy to have another sub to look after in the family.” And, indeed, they had been.

It was winter now and he had a choice to make about what academy to go to for high school. He’d been accepted into all the ones he’d applied for—but he was really only considering two of the choices.

“I’m back.”

Tetsuya looked up from his bed and smiled at his roommate, adopted brother, and fellow sub. “Welcome home, Yuuta.”

Yuuta dropped his tennis bag on his own bed and then walked over to sit next to Tetsuya. Tetsuya leaned into him. Yuuta hugged him. Casual intimacy had become much more common between them after they’d both identified. Yuuta might have started pushing Yumiko and Syuusuke away more, but he’d only ever drawn Tetsuya in.

“You were brooding,” Yuuta said. “Have you still not decided?”

Tetsuya shrugged.

“You know you can always change, right? Like I did.”

“I suppose. I don’t know.”

“Then talk to me. What are the pros of both?”

“You’re at St. Rudolph. Syuusuke’s at Seirin.”

Yuuta sighed. “Don’t choose St. Rudolph just for me, Tet.”

“I want to go where I’m needed.”

Yuuta glanced away. “Aniki needs you more.”

“Because you left.”

Yuuta nodded. He turned back to Tetsuya. “It’ll be easier for you. You don’t have our last name, so people won’t assume… you’ll be able to make the choice of who knows that Syuusuke has some guardianship privileges over you.”

“Not when it’s Syuusuke. He’s going to be obviously protective regardless.” Though, Tetsuya figured, with his natural ghostness, it might take most people a while to notice his presence at the school enough to realize who it was Syuusuke was watching out for.

Yuuta gave him a wry smile. “True.” He scratched his cheek. “Well, you can come with me if you’re worried about that.”

“I don’t mind being protected.”

Yuuta was silent for a moment, and then he pulled Tetsuya closer. “You should have been protected more, this last year.”

“No one hurt me.”

“Don’t lie to me, Tet.”

Tetsuya looked away.

“Which has the better basketball team?” Yuuta asked.

“I’m not sure I want to play basketball anymore.”

Yuuta gaped. It was an unattractive look on him, Tetsuya mused. “W-what?”

“It’s not fun anymore.” It hadn’t been for nearly six months. Maybe longer. He couldn’t remember anymore.

“Come on.” Yuuta stood abruptly.

Tetsuya watched as he picked up a basketball from the corner of their room and headed out the door. Slowly, he followed. He knew where Yuuta was going. The Fujis had bought a hoop for him years ago that was set up in the backyard next to the backboard they had for practicing their accuracy.

Once he’d stepped into the backyard, Yuuta threw him the basketball. The concrete before the hoop and backboard was barely long enough for real dribble training, but still Yuuta spread his arms. “I’m on defense. Get past me.”

Tetsuya sighed, but started dribbling the ball. He wasn’t able to use his misdirection on Yuuta, or indeed any of the Fujis. His own mother didn’t notice him half the time, but the Fuji siblings were different. Maybe that was why he trusted them so much.

Yuuta blocked his path. Tetsuya tried to dribble around him and was blocked again. Yuuta was a tennis player, but he’d played basketball with Tetsuya enough to know how to stop his path to the hoop.

“Come on,” Yuuta taunted. “That all you got?” He lunged forward and knocked the ball out of Tetsuya’s hands.

Tetsuya went on defense, ducking around and stealing the ball back. Yuuta just laughed and kept at it. Tetsuya found himself lost in the one-on-one, thinking only of the ball and Yuuta and how to get past him.

It was hours later, with both of them sweating and the ball having only actually gotten in the basket twice, that Tetsuya realized he was smiling.

“Are you going to give up on basketball?” Yuuta asked.

Tetsuya looked from his brother-in-all-but name to the basketball. He thought of never having this again. He thought of how long it had been since he’d had it. He thought of what a new start could bring. “No.”

Yuuta grinned. “Good.” He stretched. “Ah, I want a shower.”

Tetsuya followed Yuuta back inside. He waited until after they’d both showered and gotten dressed in sweats before tugging on Yuuta’s arm. Yuuta looked to him.

“Seirin’s basketball team only started last year, but they almost made it to the Interhigh. St. Rudolph’s team didn’t even attempt to compete.”

“Rudolph’s a small academy and it’s mostly focused on tennis,” Yuuta said. “All the other sports are basically just for those that don’t make regulars on the tennis team.”

Tetsuya nodded.

“Syuusuke will be happy you’re joining him.”

“Are you going to live in the dorms at St. Rudolph next year?”

Yuuta rubbed the back of his head. “I was thinking about it, but if you’re not coming with me, I think I’ll just commute.”

Tetsuya was happier about that, about everything now that the decision was made.

Someone knocked on their door. “Come in!” Yuuta called.

Yumiko opened the door. “Dinner’s ready, boys.”

“Coming, Onee-san!” Yuuta grabbed Tetsuya’s hand and tugged him all the way downstairs. Tetsuya allowed it, because Yuuta was nothing if not energetic about food. Yumiko followed along at a more sedate pace, the smile on her face showing her amusement.

At the table, the seat reserved for Shuuta was empty as usual. Tetsuya took his seat to Yuuta’s left. Across from him, Syuusuke was already seated. Yumiko took her seat across from Yuuta and then at the opposite end of the table from Shuuta’s seat, Yoshiko sat down.

“It’s nice of you to be home, Yumiko,” Yoshiko said as they started eating. “How is Emi doing?”

“Well,” Yumiko answered. “She wanted to come with me, of course, but it’s a busy time of year for her shop with Christmas right around the corner.”

Tetsuya ate silently, happily listening to Yumiko talk about her sub. He’d met Emi several times before and he quite liked her. The sub had gone to Yumiko’s all-girl high school and though she’d begun dating Yumiko then, she hadn’t ever given up on her dream to own a small boutique.

Because Shuuta was training Yumiko to take over his half of the business—or perhaps all of it since Tetsuya certainly wasn’t going to take over his mother’s side—he’d disapproved of Emi having her own job. Shuuta was a traditional sort and once Yumiko had started making enough money he’d told Emi she should just become a housesub. Yumiko had yelled at him for speaking for her, especially when those were his feelings, not hers. Regardless, it came down to the fact that Yumiko was happy to let Emi be successful with her little store, even if it meant there were times like this when Emi wasn’t able to join the family because she was working.

“Will you be traveling back to Kyoto soon, then?” Yoshiko asked.

“Tomorrow. We’ll be celebrating Christmas with her family, but we’ll be back in Tokyo for the New Year, and Tetsuya’s birthday.”

Tetsuya ducked his head as everyone looked to him. “You don’t need to for my sake.”

“Nonsense.” Yumiko reached forward and flicked his nose. “Emi’s already picked out a present for you.”

“Saa, the baby is fifteen years old already,” Syuusuke murmured.

Yoshiko smiled and then clapped her hands. “Oh, Tetsuya, your mother called. She needs to know your final choice for school so she can send the paperwork in. Have you decided?”

“Yes.” Tetsuya glanced at Yuuta. He gave him a thumbs-up. “I’m going to Seirin.”

Syuusuke opened his eyes. “I’m glad.”

“Syuu will take care of you,” Yumiko agreed. “Seigaku is a good school.”

“A good choice,” Yoshiko added. “I think Manami-san will be pleased.”

Tetsuya hadn't chosen it for his mother, but he didn’t need to say that out loud.

After dinner, and after he’d helped Yoshiko wash the dishes, he found Syuusuke waiting for him outside of his room. He followed Syuusuke without having to be told.

Syuusuke’s room was slightly smaller than his and Yuuta’s. There were cacti on the windowsill and spare tennis rackets leaning against the wall. The dresser showed several framed pictures that Syuusuke had taken of Tetsuya and Yuuta from when they were young.

“Yuuta only stayed in Seigaku for a few months,” Syuusuke said, petting one of his cacti.

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to make the same mistake I made with him with you.”

“It wasn’t a mistake. He knows it too. He just needed a change of scenery. And a place where his tennis would be allowed to grow.”

“I know.” Syuusuke sighed and turned to Tetsuya. “I don’t know that I can step back, Tetsuya. It’s not in my nature.”

Tetsuya looked at Syuusuke’s serious expression. He enjoyed the fact that Syuusuke didn’t feel the need to wear his usual mask in front of him, or any of their family. “You don’t have to.” He shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t.”

Syuusuke gazed at him with his cerulean blue eyes and in them Tetsuya saw the long nights he’d spent kneeling by Syuusuke’s bed with Syuusuke running hands through his hair as he’d struggled hard to control his tears because Aomine had ignored him that day, because Akashi had benched him again, because none of them looked like they were having fun playing basketball.

“Maybe I shouldn’t,” Syuusuke agreed. He put a hand on Tetsuya’s head, running gentle fingers through his hair. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Tetsuya closed his eyes. “Okay.”

.o~o.

The school year started with Seirin Academy, sometimes known as Seigaku, holding a fair for the clubs to try to woo the new freshmen. At the tennis booth, Oishi Shuuichirou kindly went over everyone’s paperwork while Kikumaru Eiji bounced around with flyers in hand. Syuusuke Fuji watched from a distance as Kuroko Tetsuya slipped his paper on top of the pile of new basketball members while the male and female behind the booth were looking the other way.

At the tennis table now, Kagami Taiga handed in the paperwork for Echizen Ryoma, who hid his face behind his cap when Oishi looked at him curiously. Five minutes later, Kagami wrote his own paper for the basketball team, even as Echizen hovered over his shoulder.

“You sure you don’t want to join too?” Hyuuga Junpei asked Echizen.

“Mada mada dane,” Echizen muttered as Kagami laughed and laughed and laughed.

Over at the tennis courts, Momoshiro Takeshi was nursing his sprained ankle while Tezuka Kunimitsu went over the team positions for the practice match the next day.

Back at the club fair, Kaidou Kaoru hissed at the loud freshmen and Kawamura Takashi nervously watched. Meanwhile, Koganei Shinji talked excitedly to the silently listening Mitobe Rinnosuke. Inui Sadaharu wrote in his trusty notebook, making mark of best new subjects for his experiments. Izuki Shun watched the crowd, using his eagle eye to keep an eye on the potential recruits even as he spouted off puns at whoever would pay attention.

In a lonely hospital room, Kiyoshi Teppei looked out his window and wished he could be there to greet the new freshmen.

Kagami and Echizen walked away from the club fair now. Underneath a cherry blossom tree, Kuroko appeared at Fuji’s side.

At the basketball and tennis tables, both sets noticed the amazing past record of some of their new freshmen.

“This year looks like it’ll be interesting,” Ryuuzaki Sumire and Aida Riko both said at opposite ends of the club fair.

Of course, they were both right.


	2. Chapter 2

Riko didn’t let it hurt her, how quick the new freshmen were to assume she was the manager. It was the same with all of their opponents. She didn’t feel the need to justify anything, knowing her actions would speak for her. 

“Shirts off!”

It was comic, the different reactions of the new freshmen. Several of them were subs, and blushed bright red at the suggestion. The Doms, Kagami among them, just shrugged and stripped.

“Um, Coach… I don’t know if I…” one of the subs began.

“Don’t worry,” Riko said, because the submissive part of her understood his hesitation. “I’m taken.”

The sub breathed out in relief and nodded. He took his shirt off, a pink flush still prominent.

Junpei bumped shoulders with her and Riko smiled briefly at him, before turning her attention back to the stats shown by the bodies in front of her. She vaguely heard Junpei explaining to the new recruits about her ability sense, but most of her attention was focused on going down the line.

Average, average, average. She murmured a couple pieces of advice to some of the freshmen as she went. And then it was Kagami’s turn.

Riko stopped and stared. His numbers were off the charts, especially for a fifteen year old. She couldn’t even see the end of his potential. He was… a monster.

“You’re staring,” Junpei called.

“Ah!” Riko jumped back. She held back a blush as she moved her gaze to the clipboard in her hands. “Was that everyone?”

“Kagami was the last,” Junpei confirmed.

Riko frowned. She hadn’t seen the freshmen from Teikou. “Kuroko? Is Kuroko here?”

She looked around. There was no one else. Pouting, she figured she’d better start practice, thinking he might show up later.

A hand appeared in front of her face.

Riko jumped back again as Kuroko Tetsuya introduced himself. She exchanged a glance with Junpei. She hadn’t noticed Kuroko at all.

And then he took off his shirt. She was stunned by the disappointment she felt looking at his below average stats. He told them he’d played in some games, but she couldn’t really believe it. Maybe in practice games, when the Generation of Miracles were taking a break. There seemed no way someone like him could hope to hold up to those five monsters.

Later, after that first practice, she walked with Junpei. He held out his hand and she took it, weaving their fingers together.

“What’s your opinion on them?” he asked as they got on the train together.

“The freshmen? Most of them are nothing special.”

“Still, it’s nice to see interest in the club growing. The tennis team is so popular, I was worried anyone would sign up.”

“True.” Riko looked out the window, meeting Junpei’s gaze in the reflection. “That Kagami is… he reminds me of Teppei.”

“In what way?”

“His stats, I mean. They’re both so strong. There’s not a part of him below average.”

“You’d think he was the one from Teikou, not Kuroko.”

“You’d think.” Riko sighed.

They got off the train and headed up familiar stairs to a familiar room. By now, the nurses and doctors knew them by name. One of them, Doctor Akitaka, stopped them outside of Teppei’s room.

“How’s he doing?” Junpei asked.

“Well. He should be set to attend classes, though he’ll need crutches. Still, I don’t want him attending basketball practice for a little while yet.”

“I wouldn’t let him play,” Riko argued.

“I know athletes,” Akitaka said. “My nephew is on the tennis team at your school, after all. Kiyoshi might not play, but the psychological stress of watching others practice may spread to physical stress. It’s such a sensitive area, I’d rather not take any chances.”

Riko looked at Junpei. He looked as upset as she felt, but he bowed. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“I know it’s hard.”Akitaka waved his hand toward the door of the room. “Go cheer him up. It might help.”

Riko opened the door to Teppei’s room. Teppei was looking out the window, but he glanced toward them as soon as they stepped inside.

“Oh, you’re here!” He smiled wide. “I didn’t expect you to visit.”

“We visit every day, dumbass,” Junpei grumbled. He let go of Riko’s hand and walked forward. Riko joined him in sitting on the side of Teppei’s bed.

Teppei’s smile softened. “I know.” He reached forward placing one of his large hands on the back of Junpei’s neck. Junpei tensed for a moment, and then relaxed into it. Riko watched as Teppei gently drew their boyfriend toward his chest. She was glad that Teppei could do that, could make Junpei relax in a way she never could. It was always too much push and pull between them. With Teppei, though, it was just so easy to submit.

Teppei pinned her with those observant eyes of his. “How was practice?”

Riko smiled and began telling him about the freshmen. Teppei, being himself, was interested in all of them—not just Kagami. Riko said all she could remember, Junpei occasionally inserting a comment of his own.

She finally got to Kuroko and before she realized it, she’d complained about how he hadn’t lived up to her expectations coming from Teikou.

“Now that’s not fair,” Teppei said. It was gentle chiding, but coming from Teppei it was enough for her to flinch back. “Not everyone is obvious about their skills.”

“I… but he’s so weak.”

“Give him a chance to prove himself,” Teppei said. “He might surprise you.”

Junpei lifted his head up from Teppei’s chest. “You played Teikou in middle school. Do you remember him?”

“Who knows?” Teppei smiled. Riko looked at Junpei and they both rolled their eyes. They knew their Dom enough to realize they weren’t getting any more than that from him.

“So what should we do?” Riko asked.

“How should I know?” Teppei blinked. “I’m not the coach. Or the captain.”

In unison, Riko and Junpei sighed. Teppei laughed.

“Maybe a game. Freshmen versus juniors,” Riko thought aloud.

“It’ll give us a chance to show them what we’re made of, and to see what they can do,” Junpei agreed.

“Sounds like fun.” There was a note of wistfulness in Teppei’s voice.

Riko moved to Teppei’s other side and curled up against him. She met Junpei’s gaze across Teppei’s chest and silently they agreed it was time to distract their Dom.

Of course, Teppei knew what they were doing, but he let it happen because that was the kind of Dom he was. He would always step back and let the two Switches do what they wanted until they needed him to take control, and then he’d do so with gentle reins until they felt stable again.

It was an unconventional relationship, without a sub to balance them out, but it worked. Riko wouldn’t have it any other way.

.o~o. 

Ryoma didn’t know what to think of Seigaku’s tennis club at first. The regulars and the coach were apparently at a practice match, so the first practice was run by some of the juniors who spent most of their time showing off. Ryoma had nothing against showing off, but only when the person actually had something _to_ show off. As far as he could tell, all the club members were _mada mada dane_.

He could only hope the regulars were at least a little interesting. Considering how boring the tennis team at MLK High had been, he wasn’t too optimistic. And he didn’t even have his dad to play against anymore.

That was fine, though. His old man was annoying and spending more time with Taiga was worth it anyway. Taiga was bad at tennis, but he was good at making Ryoma feel comfortable and he’d never been able to find that with anyone else.

Ryoma resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the brightly colored fellow freshmen bragged to two others about his two years of tennis experience. He was just considering going to find the basketball court so he could at least watch Taiga, when two juniors issued the freshmen a challenge.

His interest was perked slightly when he realized rocks weighed down the cans. He didn’t like Doms who pushed themselves around like they were better than everyone else. Picking on the loud-mouthed freshman was fine. Ryoma could tell that he was that same kind of Dom, the one who tried to show off to impress those around him without anything to back it up. But the other two freshmen were subs like him and Ryoma didn’t like how upset they looked as the juniors stared greedily at them.

Fishing his racket out of his bag, Ryoma stepped forward.

“Oh, another challenger?” The Dom with the bright green headband said. “And another sub. Like I told the other two subs, you don’t have to pay.” He grinned sleazily. “You just have to go on date with me or one of my friends if you lose.”

“That’s stupid,” Ryoma stated blandly. He threw the tennis ball up and wacked it toward the can, hitting the top of it. The can fell over, revealing the rocks inside. “Senpai has to cheat to get a date.” He snorted and then threw another tennis ball, hitting the can dead center. He did it again, and again.

“H-hey, that’s enough,” one of the other juniors said.

Ryoma paused as he felt the presence of someone else on the court. A ball flew over his shoulder and smashed the can with enough force to bend it in two. “Oh, I hit it! Lucky!”

Turning, Ryoma studied the newcomer. He was another Dom with spiky black hair and a yellow t-shirt.

The juniors were quick to back down, but the newcomer paid more attention to Ryoma. He met those purple eyes squarely, not intimidated even as the older male challenged him to a match.

The Dom was injured, he realized a step into their match. He could tell from the earlier smash that the older male was good—or at least better than the other juniors. But since he was injured, Ryoma kept to his right hand.

The match was stopped soon after. Ryoma let it go. He’d rather play someone when they were at full strength anyway.

He changed and then headed home, a little more optimistic about the tennis club now that he knew someone like that Dom was on it. His dad didn’t like to do smashes, so Ryoma didn't have a lot of experience playing against that kind of raw strength. He hoped to get the chance to play against the junior again, once his ankle had healed.

Taiga waited for him at the house their parents had rented for them. Ryoma greeted him, bending down to pet Karupin. His Himalayan spotted cat purred, before bounding back to the food Taiga had already laid out for him.

“How was practice?” Taiga asked, reaching over to ruffle Ryoma’s hair.

Ryoma ducked away with a scowl. “Fine.”

Taiga raised an eyebrow, laying out dinner for the both of them. “Anyone bother you?”

Ryoma shrugged. “Not really.” He ate, until Taiga’s pointed silence made him say more. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” He looked away. “The regulars were gone. Practice will be better when they get back.” He couldn’t be sure of that, of course, but it would appease Taiga.

“I suppose.” Taiga finished his dinner and put his plate in the sink. “I didn’t get to play much today, so I’m going to find a nearby street court and shoot some hoops. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah.”

Taiga ruffled his hair, this time getting it before Ryoma could duck away. “Wash the dishes, okay?”

“Fine.”

He watched Taiga change and leave. A part of him wanted to follow Taiga, maybe practice some smashes against the other side of the court, but he’d been told to do the dishes. Taiga was a little stressed, he could tell. They were all alone in an unfamiliar country. He’d wait a little bit before letting himself get on Taiga’s nerves, even if but accidentally.

Karupin meowed and Ryoma smiled. “I’ll play with you a bit first,” he said. The dishes could wait a little while longer.

.o~o. 

Taiga stared at the blue-haired sub. He’d wondered if Kuroko’s lack of smell was something special, but after the one-on-one they’d just played… he was rethinking that. Kuroko was just plain bad at basketball. It frustrated Taiga, because he’d expected something more. He wasn’t sure why, but then he never had been good at self-reflection.

“I’m a shadow,” Kuroko said, stopping Taiga cold.

“I don’t get you,” Taiga said honestly. If Kuroko were a Dom, he’d say something along the lines of give up—because Kuroko would never be amazing at basketball. But he couldn’t begrudge the boy for wanting to play, so he said nothing.

The next day, he was glad he hadn’t, because he didn’t like being proven wrong and Kuroko’s passing skills were better than anyone he knew.

Later, at the fast food place, he sat down with Ryoma. “It’s crazy,” he said. “This kid, he’s basically a ghost. I didn’t notice him at all, until he had the ball. But when he passed, it was like nothing I’d ever seen.”

Ryoma took another bite of his burger, saying nothing.

“Are you listening at all?”

Ryoma blinked and looked up. “What were you talking about?”

Taiga gave an aggravated sigh. “Ryoma.”

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not, brat.”

Ryoma shrugged. “You were being boring. So what if that player surprised you or whatever. If he’s good, he’ll keep showing it, that’s all.”

Taiga blinked. “Ah… I guess you’re right.” The brat, he was listening after all.

Ryoma stood. “I’m gonna go feed Karupin.”

“Yeah. I’ll be home soon. I just want to throw some hoops for a bit.”

Ryoma gave him a look saying he knew, obviously. Taiga supposed he wouldn’t have gone to leave without him if he hadn’t.

Taiga grabbed another burger. He watched Ryoma leave, and then turned his gaze back in front. Blue hair met his gaze.

“Wah!” Taiga jumped. Kuroko was sitting at the next table. He stood and walked over to that table. “How long have you been here?”

“I was here before you,” Kuroko said blandly. “Who was that you were with?”

“Echizen Ryoma. He goes to Seirin too. Class 1-B.” Taiga sat down across from Kuroko. “Is that yours?”

“No. I’m in C with you.”

“What?” Taiga blinked. “I… didn’t know.”

Kuroko sipped his milkshake without saying anything in reply.

Taiga blushed suddenly, remembering he’d been talking about Kuroko for the last half hour. “Did you hear what we were saying?”

“You were speaking in English.”

“Oh.” Taiga supposed they had been. He and Ryoma tended to, when it was just the two of them. He grabbed a burger and tossed it at Kuroko. “I don’t like weak players but you deserve it, after today.”

“Ah, thanks.”

Taiga smiled, recognizing the tone. They were different, Ryoma and Kuroko, but they had the same voice when they were surprised. Not too obvious, either of them, just a slight extra lit to their voices.

Taiga stayed silent as they both finished eating. He was used to comfortable silence. Ryoma wasn’t a big talker and he only really talked when he had something on his mind.

They finished around the same time and Taiga found himself walking Kuroko out. They crossed the street together and then Kuroko turned to him, as if sensing Taiga wanted to say something.

“I’ve heard about the Generation of Miracles,” Taiga said. “To think, Japan has players like that.” He grinned. “Tell me, if I played them right now, who’d win?”

“You’d be crushed,” Kuroko said. “As you are now, Kagami-san, you wouldn’t even reach their feet.”

Taiga almost took a step backwards from the utter conviction in Kuroko’s eyes. He didn’t want to, because he hadn’t shown Kuroko his full power yet, but yet he still believed him.

“I’ve decided,” Kuroko said then. “You can’t beat them alone, but the darker the shadow, the brighter the light. I’ll be your shadow, Kagami-kun. I’ll make you number one in Japan. We’ll beat the Generation of Miracles together.” 

.o~o.

Syuusuke was happy to return to school. The practice match had been boring, however much it was supposed to be a warm-up for the team. After all, the District Tournament was very quickly approaching.

But before then would be the Ranking Tournament. Eiji was certain none of the regulars would change, but until Syuusuke saw the freshmen he would keep his own opinion open. After all, Tetsuya was likely to become a regular on the basketball team. There was nothing saying there wasn’t a similarly scary freshman for the tennis team.

Oishi set them up to start some training while Kunimitsu went over things with Ryuuzaki. The kindly vice captain as always, Oishi wasted no time in telling the freshmen they could find open courts and play for a bit.

Oishi began to lob balls in their direction. It was easy practice, just hitting the ball back into the basket. So easy, in fact, that Syuusuke put his attention on subtly observing the freshmen rather than the exercise. As such, he almost missed the ball when it was his turn.

“Fuji, you were one step too late,” Oishi said.

Syuusuke nodded, knowing that already. The words were Oishi’s way of reminding him to pay attention and he took the reprimand easily.

Then Oishi lobbed one too high. “Oops,” he said. Syuusuke knew better, seeing the pinpoint accuracy of the ball heading toward one particular freshman. Earlier, Momo had excitedly told them about the freshmen he’d played while they were gone and Syuusuke had found himself interested. Oishi too, apparently.

Echizen looked at the ball and then set himself up. He easily smashed the ball back toward Oishi, hitting the basket.

“Ah,” the sub said. “It’s actually pretty easy.”

Syuusuke let his smile widen. The boy was snarky.

Before anyone could say anything, Kunimitsu came on the court and got everyone in order. Syuusuke let his attention be caught back on the man he’d been entranced with since he first met him. Halfway through practice, he found himself at Kunimitsu’s side, watching Eiji and Oishi do some basic doubles practice.

“Have you figured out the match ups for the Ranking Tournament?” Syuusuke asked softly.

Kunimitsu shook his head.

“You could let Echizen play.”

“I will not show favor.”

Syuusuke took a step closer. He saw that some of the freshmen were watching them. It was rare to see two Doms so physically close. It was so easy for it to become a territorial dispute. Doms were naturally wary of other Doms getting in their space, most seeing it as an intimidation technique.

Not Syuusuke and Kunimitsu though. Because Syuusuke had never been normal, finding it too boring, and when he’d realized the crush he was developing on Kunimitsu a year before he hadn’t worried about how people would perceive him. It wasn’t that he was gay, that he was a Dom who only wanted to submit to other Doms. It was just, he didn’t mind the thought of submitting to Kunimitsu—but only because it was Tezuka Kunimitsu. If people didn’t understand that, well it wasn’t on him to correct them.

“It’s not exactly showing favor. He’ll have to win on his own talent.”

Kunimitsu glanced at him. “He interests you.”

“Saa, perhaps.”

Kunimitsu didn’t talk to him again for the rest of practice. Syuusuke wondered if he was jealous. He’d pushed and pushed, of course, but Kunimitsu had never been obvious if he was interested in Syuusuke back. Syuusuke had but one more year to ensnare Kunimitsu. He wouldn’t give up yet.

Practice ended officially, but Syuusuke stayed behind as Kunimitsu headed up to finalize the Ranking schedule. The regulars rarely went home when practice officially ended and some of the more determined non-regulars were the same.

Over to the side, Syuusuke noticed Arai attempting to mess with Echizen.

“Should we stop them?” Oishi asked, worried.

“Let’s see how he handles it,” Syuusuke said and Oishi backed down, because as much as he was the official vice-captain, everyone knew Syuusuke was the second-most alpha Dom in the club.

The wooden racket was far too old to truly play with. Syuusuke opened his eyes in interest as he saw Echizen create bounce by twisting his own body. He was smart, the boy.

Syuusuke saw out of the corner of his eye as Oishi left, likely to go get Kunimitsu to stop this. He didn’t mind. Arai was pushing it with his taunts, especially against a sub.

And yet, and yet Echizen was winning. With a sly smirk on his face, the freshman hit ball after ball past Arai.

Syuusuke looked up and saw a stranger standing outside the courts. His bright red hair was similar to Eiji’s, if shorter. His eyes were fixed on Echizen. Syuusuke wondered who he was.

Echizen won. Arai began to threaten the boy, only to be pulled back by some of the other juniors. Syuusuke watched the red-haired Dom glare at Arai from behind the fence.

Oishi returned and told them all Tezuka had assigned laps. Syuusuke wasn’t surprised. He ran with Eiji, keeping an eye on Echizen several paces ahead of them. Most of the freshmen and juniors fled as soon as they’d finished their laps. Oishi and Eiji wandered away, saying something about a promised ice cream date.

The redhead remained, watching Arai. Syuusuke fell into step beside Echizen as the sub was given back his rackets from the juniors. They seemed nervous at Syuusuke’s presence and apologized to Echizen profusely for the prank.

“That Dom has been watching you,” Syuusuke said, nodding his head to where the redhead had corner Arai in the corner of the courts.

Echizen pulled at his cap. “Aa.”

“Should I tell the captain?”

Echizen gave him a surprised look.

“We take care of our own.” Syuusuke kept his smile kind.

“It’s fine,” Echizen said.

Syuusuke looked up as Kunimitsu came back on the court. He gestured discreetly. Kunimitsu walked toward them. “Problem?” he asked shortly.

“The Dom over there was watching our new freshmen,” Syuusuke said, knowing Kunimitsu knew him well enough to hear the hint of steel in his voice.

Arai bowed and practically ran away from the redhead. The Dom scratched the back of his head, and then saw the three of them watching him. He headed over to them.

“Why are you here?” Echizen asked bluntly.

“Why do you think?” The Dom reached forward and pulled Echizen to him. Echizen didn’t struggle, easily letting himself be tucked under the redhead’s arms. “Only a couple days in and you’re already making trouble.”

“It wasn’t me!” Echizen protested, sounding more animated than Syuusuke had heard him thus far.

Kunimitsu cleared his throat. “Only tennis players are allowed on the courts.”

“Ah, sorry.” The redhead bowed slightly. “Are you two regulars?”

“We are,” Syuusuke said. “I am Fuji Syuusuke and this is our captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu.”

“Kagami Taiga. I’m Ryoma’s guardian.”

“Not his boyfriend?” Syuusuke asked.

Kagami gave him a long look. “No.”

“I wouldn’t date him,” Echizen protested at the same time, pulling himself away from Kagami. “You didn’t have to come. I had it handled.”

Kagami didn’t look at Echizen, just tugged on his cap. Surprisingly, Echizen went silent. “I didn’t mean to interfere, but I saw someone messing with Ryoma and I couldn’t just let that go.”

“I understand,” Kunimitsu said. “The ones involved will be reprimanded.”

“Buchou suffers no hazing on this team,” Syuusuke added.

Kagami relaxed slightly. “Good.” He looked to Echizen. “Come on, we should head home.”

“Fine.” Echizen followed after Kagami, not even sparing Syuusuke or Kunimitsu a glance. A breeze followed them away, covering anything they might be saying to each other.

Syuusuke looked at Kunimitsu. His captain's eyes were fixed on Echizen's back, and on the hand Kagami still had on him.

“He interests you too,” Syuusuke said, once they were out of sight.

Kunimitsu raised an eyebrow at him. “He’s all yours.”

“It’s not him I want to be mine, Kunimitsu.”

Kunimitsu froze just briefly, but enough for Syuusuke to notice. “We are third years now, Fuji. It’s time for you to stop this teasing.”

Syuusuke opened his eyes, frowning. He hadn’t realized Kunimitsu had misinterpreted him so much. “I’m not teasing. I want you.”

“You want me to kneel for you.”

“Never. I know you well enough.”

Kunimitsu looked at him for a long moment. One of the things Syuusuke loved most about him was how brilliant he was. It didn’t take him long to understand.

“Kneel.”

Syuusuke knelt, because he knew it was a test. And because he didn’t care if all the tennis team walked back to the court and saw him kneeling for their captain. His heartbeat was so loud in his chest with the possibility he was finally, _finally_ getting what he’d dreamed about.

Kunimitsu let out a soft breath and gently placed a hand on his head. “I was wrong.”

That was all the apology Syuusuke was going to get for the year Kunimitsu had made him wait. It was more than enough.

“I would have waited longer.”

“I see.”

Syuusuke thought maybe he did.

Kunimitsu held out a hand and Syuusuke took it, letting Kunimitsu pull him up. He swayed gently into Kunimitsu’s space.

“I need to think,” Kunimitsu said, even as he placed a warm hand on the back of Syuusuke’s neck.

“Of course.”

Kunimitsu continued to look at him, and then he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Syuusuke’s lips. Syuusuke kissed him back, just as softly, with just as much wonder.

Kunimitsu pulled back. “Go home.”

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”

Kunimitsu nodded.

Syuusuke walked home with a true smile on his face. 

.o~o. 

Tetsuya wanted to be surprised to see Kise at Seirin’s practice—but he wasn’t. He and Kise had been not exactly allies, but along with Momoi they’d certainly banded together against the domineering ways of the other Miracles on more than one occasion. Still, he was a member of Seigaku now, not Teikou.

Like always, with Kise came his fans. Doms, Switches, and subs all loved him—either because of a fantasy of him kneeling at their feet or because he was a role model. Beautiful, smart, athletic, and not afraid to show his emotions, Kise was the _perfect_ sub.

Tetsuya also knew that Kise hated that distinction, but while he would turn Doms away he never failed to sign autographs for the subs who looked up to him.

Kise finished signing autographs and hopped off the stage. He wore a light grey suit, making Tetsuya think he’d just come from a modeling meeting. He wondered how Kise was doing at his new school, if they teased him for being a model as much as Aomine used to.

“Kise Ryouta,” he introduced to the team. One of the other freshmen began to read aloud from an article they'd been gossiping over on the Generation of Miracles. As he talked, Tetsuya remembered those early days, when he was Kise’s mentor in basketball.

“ _We’ll show them together, right Kurokochhi?_ ” Kise had said. “ _We’ll show them that subs can be just as good, no, that we can be the best at basketball!_ ”

Except Kise had forgotten like promise, like Aomine, like Akashi. He’d left Kuroko behind. Left their old way of basketball behind.

When Kise said that they’d been best friends, Tetsuya couldn’t help but say, “No more than anyone else,” because he had been, in the end.

“So mean, Kurokocchi!” Kise fake-cried.

Tetsuya just stared at him, silently demanding Kise get to the point, except one of the freshmen, Furihata was his name Tetsuya thought, stepped forward.

“I just want to say, Kise-san, I really admire you! You’re the reason I knew I could do basketball, even though I’m a sub!”

“Ah.” Kise looked embarrassed. “Don’t let anyone say you can’t be anything you want. If they do, you just have to prove them wrong.” He laughed, breaking the suddenly serious mood. “I mean, the others used to tease me and Kurokocchi for being subs all the time.”

“That never happened to me.”

“What? It was just me?” Kise fake-cried again.

Kagami interjected then, taunting Kise into some one-on-one. Tetsuya watched them, surprised despite himself when Kise copied the move Kagami had done just a few minutes before he’d interrupted their practice.

“I don’t know that person,” he said, and he meant it. He thought he’d known Kise once, but he’d learned over the last few months that perhaps he never really knew the Generation of Miracles at all.

“Give us Kurokocchi,” Kise said. He held out his hand. “Come play with me again.”

“No,” Tetsuya said, strong and sure even in the face of someone who didn’t question what he could do, who already knew how to utilize his skills. “Besides, I promised Kagami-kun that we’d defeat the Generation of Miracles together.”

And maybe he’d added the –kun to Kagami’s name on purpose, because he’d known Kise would get it. In one look, a challenge, a plea, and the beginning of an apology was place. Tetsuya wouldn’t, couldn’t accept it. Not yet.

Not until he beat Kise. Until he showed Kise what it felt like to lose. What he’d started to feel every time their opponents crumbled before the terrifying force of the Generation of Miracles.

After Kise left, Hyuuga stepped forward. “I’m glad to see you our freshmen getting along,” he said. “But you won’t defeat the Generation of Miracles alone.” He put his hand forward, palm up. “We’re with you.”

“Together, we’ll be the best in Japan,” Riko said, placing her hand on top of Hyuuga’s.

Tetsuya thought, in that moment, as they all stepped forward and put their hands on top of each other, that he’d made the right decision in choosing Seirin.

Later that night, he knocked on Syuusuke’s door.

“Something wrong, Tetsuya?” Syuusuke asked.

“Kise came to Seirin’s practice today.”

Syuusuke opened his eyes, the look in them was dark. “What did he do?”

Tetsuya shrugged. “Asked for me to play with him again.” He looked away. “Syuusuke, I made a promise with Kagami.”

“Kagami?”

“Ah, he’s another freshman. He wanted to defeat the Generation of Miracles. I promised him I’d help him become the best in Japan.”

“Tetsuya….”

“The team promised too. We’re going to defeat them together. At least, we’re going to try.” He fixed his gaze on the floor. “I know you didn’t want me interacting with the Miracles much again but… I think I can fix things. Maybe. If I try. For some of them, at least.”

Syuusuke watched him for a moment, before nodding. “I’ll trust you in this. But Tetsuya, if it gets too much I’m stepping in. I won’t let you be hurt again.”

Tetsuya smiled. “Thanks for trusting me.”

“Of course.”

Later, Tetsuya mused, he would ask why Syuusuke had looked so happy throughout dinner. He might also ask about why Syuusuke’s eyes had flickered when he’d mentioned Kagami. But for now, he was content with his new determination, and with the knowledge that he was among a team who could make a difference.


End file.
